iChaos
by Kilopski
Summary: Would you believe me if I told you that Chaos doesn't know how to use an iPhone? That the creator of the Universe, who is supposed to know everything, doesn't know how to use a simple iPhone? How come he doesn't? Why doesn't he know? Read to find out. One-shot.


**iChaos**

**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote, inspired by my dream! First Fanfic, so be nice please.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything. TT_TT**

**3rd Person POV**

On Febuary Fourth, 1954, the Almighty Chaos himself, creator of the Universe, and strongest being to ever exist, decided that he was bored. So what does he do? He lays down on his bed, and starts text messaging people on his state-of-the-art, brand new Nokia. Namely, the many girlfriends he has made over the millenia**. (A/N Gettin all dem laadddiiieees) **After texting all 365 girlfriends of his, a day for each girl, he decides, that he is once again bored out of his mind. So what does he do now? Turn on the T.V...duhh. Anyways, what he sees inspires him to allow the humans to advance electronic devices to an unprecedented level.

Crash*! "UUUURRRGGG. Why do my children have to be so freaking ANNOYING!" That was Lisa, a perfectly normal mortal mom of a mortal family that just threw her Nokia out the window. Chaos just happened to see this, and got enraged. He thought," Why do they treat their phone with so little respect? At least they have a phone, unlike my descendents!" He vowed then and there, that he would find a way to make humans respect their phone.

His solution? Taking a tiny portion of his mental powers, molding it into human shape, and sending it down to Earth. He named the humanoid piece of Chaos, Steve Jobs.

-Line Break-

Over the next couple of decades, Steve Jobs does as he was made to do, and creates a phone so useful and expensive, yet delicate, that humans would respect it instead of throwing it out the window. What did he make? The iPhone.

Now that Steve Jobs has fulfilled his purpose, he must return to his original form. Chaos does prefer to be complete, just like humans do. A slight problem arises...Steve Jobs must go through the normal processess and go to the underworld before he can return because Chaos doesn't feel like revealing himself just yet. That's not the troublesome part. When Steve Jobs was in line to get judged, Cerberus accidentally knocked him over, straight into the River Lithe.

Steve Jobs did return, and became one with Chaos as he was supposed to, and he also gave Chaos the newest model of the iPhone at the time, but now that Steve Jobs memory has been erased, he has no idea of how to use it! (He does know what it is by watching the humans) Therefore, he enlists some help. Who? Who else then the smartest demigod alive, Annabeth Chase?

Deciding that figuring out how to use this new, strange, and revolutionary item was more important then the Gods knowing he exists, he whisks Annabeth away, leaving behind a note saying, "I, Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, and the strongest being alive, has taken Annabeth Chase to my home. I mean no harm, and Annabeth will be returned shortly."

**Annabeth POV**

The last thing I remember before seeing only black was a multitude of stars and planets, floating endlessly in space. When I woke up, I saw an inhumanely handsome man that had amazing facial features, and even more amazing clothes. His suit was so black, I felt like I could reach into it! Naturally, I asked him,"Who are-" Before I coud finish, I was cut off by him."I am Chaos." "As in the Creator of the Universe? And my great-great-great grandpa?" "The one and only." I immediately began to kneel. Before I could, an invisible force pushed me up. "No need for formalities here." Chaos stated. "I just need to ask you a couple of questions, and then I'll send you back to Earth."

"So...what do you need to know?" I asked. "Erm...how do I say this...I need you to teach me everything you know about this new device here." He handed me an iPhone. "You don't know how to use an iPhone?" I was shocked beyond disbelief. "So you're telling me, that the super amazing Creator that created the Universe doesn't know how to use an iPhone? Are you kidding me?" Chaos's suit turned a bit red as he explained everything that had happened. "Soo...would you help me? Please?" I agreed. If Chaos says please, then I would be in trouble if I didn't.

"it's so simple...just read the manual." "But but but I don wanna. It's so long and boring and the words are so small and hard to read. For some reason, Chaostube isn't working either, so I asked you." I couldn't believe my ears. Chaos, who is thousands upon thousands of years old, still did not grow up. Boys.

**3rd Person POV**

Annabeth spent the next couple of weeks teaching Chaos everything there was to know about the iPhone. Chaos, being Chaos, was an extremely quick learner, and by the end of the second week, he had mastered the iPhone, and could slay all the other Gods and Titans together without using his powers, with only his iPhone as his weapon. On that good note, Chaos sent Annabeth back with a little gift for her efforts.

**Annabeth POV**

I was overjoyed! Chaos had given me the best gift I could ever want. He created an architecture app that allowed me to build whatever I want by only thinking of it. Of course, this app only works for me, which is an added bonus! Thank Chaos!

**A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the how the iPhone was made; Percy Jackson style. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review please! The date at the beginning is exactly one year before Steve Jobs's birthday.**


End file.
